


Call from home

by Awenseth



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate-Post Movie, Awkwardness, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Some OOC behaviour, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to New Vulcan to return a visiting Spock Prime the Enterprise is suddenly contacted by a ship which can't be found on any of the scanners. If they would have known just how awkward hailing that comm will be they might have ignored it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call from home

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea for this when we went to watch the movie with my friends when it first was shown in Szeged and now it got back with some additional tibbits so I decided to write it down.

The Enterprise was making her way towards New Vulcan after they recieved a call from Ambassador Sarek that they wish for the return of his son's counterpart who was visiting the ship for a bit of nostalgia. This fact had made his younger self raise an eyebrow while the Captain looked amused by the situation, Bones was still undecided about the whole thing, he was still mulling over the idea of alternate-dimensions as they were.

Currently were all of them on the bridge, they should soon see the planet which was now the refuge of the Vulcans who managed to escape and were currently not studying abroad on another planet or serving on Federations ships, bases.

"Captain, there is something wrong."

"What is it Mr. Sulu?" Kirk asked his Pilot as the man looked at him in confusion.

"We are recieving a call from another ship, but there is nothing on the monitors." the dark haired man explained while beside him Chekov was scraching his head in utter confusion and checking all systems.

"Romulan ship?" Kirk asked fearfully while Spock Prime refrained from mentioning that the Romulans were not the only species who will have a cloaking device on their ships.

"Negative, the frequency is clearly Federation, but we are the only ship in the area." Sulu said still confused when the old Ambassador, it was still strange to know that he and Mr. Spock were in a way the same person, stepped forth.

"Please open a channel" he said in a cool voice as Kirk nodded, trusting the other to know what he is doing.

"On the screen Mr. Sulu." Kirk finally said.

Everyone watched as soon they were facing the bridge of a ship in some ways looking more modern than theirs, in the captains seat wearing a blue uniform though it was due to the other ship's lighting not easy to make out if the colour was identicating science or medical. From his features he was clearly Vulcan, though if one looked closer there was something else, beside the slightly longer hair than they had seen by male Vulcans.

"T'nash-veh kan" the Ambassador said as he raised his hand in a traditional greeting while behind him Uhura whiped her head over to both Spocks from which the younger stiffened as he stared intently at the young man on the screen.

" _Sa-mekh_ " the other greeted while returning the hand gesture before doing something most thougth they would never see by a Vulcan, he groaned before looking at the Ambassador in mild annoyance. " _I hope that you have an incredibly logical explaining for this stunt which gets through to everyone._ "

"I was sure that you can find a way to estabilish such a connection." Spock Prime spoke up, his tone holding a trace of fondness only notable to those knowing him the most.

" _Yes while my CMO made the decission to not have my head_ " the Vulcan captain said while trying not to groan when noting the amusement in his father's eyes ", _but to assist me while being armed with a Fazer set on stunning and at least twenty hyposprays to knock me out if he is the option that I worked too much with trying to get this device working, commanding Deimos as it is expected from a Captain and to deal with some of your Ambassador duties. Medics can turn rather frightening if they decide to use the rulle that in medical cases they outrank their commanding officer._ " McCoy was mildly avare of all the gazes traveling towards him, please as if he would do something like that...though the idea was not even half so bad, tiredness can lead to complications.

"He is simply worried about your health." Spock Prime said, he knew of his son's conflicting relationship with his Medic, it was not unlike his own with his McCoy though in some ways probably more complicated for his child due to his genetics.

 _"He may be, also if we are already by sheeting medics"_ no one was sure that they ever wanted to see a smirking Vulcan again, but all thoughts flew out of the window and were lost in space when suddenly an elderly man stormed beside the captain's chair wearing something which strangely looked like a mix between Vulcan robes and a dress uniform, but even marred by age those on the bridge recogrinaised the man, mostly when their Medic looked about to chooke on his own breath.

" _Ya' green blooded, long eared, hobgoblin, what type of neurogical problem got in' ya'r brain to pull such a stunt! That is something I would have expected from Jim than ya'!_ " the man yelled in a tick southern accent while the younger Kirk blushed even if it was not about him.

"Hello Leonard" the Prime spoke in a calm tone while the doctor behind him gave out anew a chooking noise and his counterpart stiffened again.

" _Don'...just don't come with that Spock, I soo hope that ya' can reverse this stunt ya' have pulled or so God help me_ " the older McCoy growled before pointing at the one he was standing beside. " _Do you know how often the kid and me needed to duck behind a couch or run out of the house while your wife demonstrated her expert aim while throwing furniture around? I'm an' old man and can't spend my time running, mostly if she got her hands on a lirpa...I won't mention that battlet she got herself as a suvenior after her fight with a Klingon_ " and he had thought that she had been scarry while carrying his godson!?

"Uh...Vulcans are usually good at keeping their emotions in check." younger McCoy spoke up after a while, trying to stay on his feet while feeling light headed. He and Spock only talked the barest minimum and Jim was the one making them stay in the same room longer than ten minutes, but seeing this familiarity between the other Spock and his other self...it was strange and overwhelming.

" _That may be true if you exclude their hormons kicking in,_ " Kirk could have sworn he was their Spock turning a bit green which was the Vulcan's way of blushing while the older was harder to read, but there seemed to be a small flinch, but so short that he might have imagined it " _believe me they are not easy to deal with in that state._ "

" _Also to explain my mother's not exactly Vulcan like reaction_ " the other Captain spoke up again while leaning back in his seat beside the still glaring doctor " _I'm one-half Vulcan, one-quarter Human and one-quarter Romulan_ " everyone stiffened at the last word, beside the whole awkward thing to imagine Spock as a parent. " _My mother is currently allowing her Romulan side through, also those few Romulans who survived and did not join up on the revenge trip don't blame you, m'aih thinks the same._ "

"I know Sarek, tell your mother that I left some notes for you they might allow for short time visits, but I did not have time to finish all the callculations."

" _Wonderful, I will have an angry medic glaring at my back for hours._ " the young man now known to have been named after his grandfather sighed.

"They usually are out for our best." Spock Prime said, noting the small almost invisible blush on his McCoy's sunken cheeks, in the fifty years he lived on Vulcan the man did attain some type of control over his emotions which he used to deal for a bit longer with annoying Ambassadors whom he needed to meet as an Admiral even if retired, though that controll was not a long lasting one.

" _Correct, just a typ for my younger counterpart this is not a huge giveaway, but if your Kirk is anything like ours then have on every mission enough hyposprays and at least one spare shirt for he will be loosing that during almost every mission on other planets_ " Kirk squirmed in his seat while everyone turned to him " _He may also decide to pull some type of stupid stunt and Spock will be dragged in to make sure that he survives so be ready for a good number of medical exercise as you try to patch them up_ " McCoy felt that the lightheadedness grew stronger while still making a mental memo to have those things with him, he was sure that their Jim will pull some stunts, he had proven that already pretty fine.

" _Captain, the Grissom is calling us._ " a young woman who looked Andorian spoke up and both men on the future bridge stiffened.

" _Mother is calling_ " Sarek said in a carefull tone, he decided that at the given time he will not try to act Vulcan, he mostly did that when dealing with Vulcan's outside of his family and situations when he needed a cool head.

 _"Spock, you better talk with her for I would like to enter the house without needing to fear for my bodily safety, I'm a one hundred sixty-two and not a twenty years old."_ while the older Spock nodded everyone else behind him beside his youngers self were now openly gapping at the screen.

"One hundred sixty-two?" Chekov broke out while someone whistled.

"The good Doctor had ah... you could say enlightening experience." the Ambassador said, he would be forever gratefull for the man and that experience had also formed a strong bond between them, this was also why when Leonard retired and the last of their other friends died, he gave the offer that he may join them in their home on Vulcan to which he agreed with his ilogical-logic as his son described his godfather's way of thinking when he was small.

"Just what sort of experience makes you live to such a hight age?" Kirk borke out while he looked over at his Bones to make sure that he does not faint, he sure looked like it.

" _Carry around the Katra of a Vulcan while hunting down their body, fight some Klingons and go throuh a Fal-Tor-Pan after which you get rather aprechiated by Vulcan healers that your mind did not shatter even thought you are not trained for this._ "

"True, though now we need to have a family talk, would you two wait till I call you from a private console? I will talk with all three of you in a few minutes." the Ambassador said as both men on the screen nodded as they stood up with Sarek ordering his mother's call to be transfered to his office. "Captain may I borrow your office for this?" he inquired from the man who nodded his head carefully.

"I think I need to sit down." McCoy spoke up as the old Vulcan dissapeared in the turbolift, the last comment about him counting as family was the last shock he could take as he slumped to the ground to sit on the cold floor.

"I will join you doctor if you don't mind." Spock spoke suddenly up as he sat down beside the medic, he and the doctor were only two officers serving on the same ship and tend to spend some time together due to the captain, but here now he was faced with a time where through whatever ground he had entrusted his very soul to that man, his essence and he had clearly seen the affection his older counterpart felt for the older medic. Why would he do such a thing? The Katra was something incredibly important, how close was his true bond with the medic and just how strong was the other McCoy to be able to hold his Katra and go through the ritual while staying sane? Did their doctor possess the same strenght? If the answer is positive he will have to find out, a mind meld would be the easiest way, but for that he will have to pressue the man into allowing him to view his mind. It will not be an easy task, he was about to try setting up a strategy to get the stubborn man's agrement - he would not sink low enough to force a mind-meld which would essentionally count as rape - when the comm chimmed from Kirk's office.

"Yes?" the captain asked while looking worriedly at his two close friends sitting at his feet on the ground, it was kind of awkward.

 _"Only as a small information Captain"_ come the Ambassador's voice from the comm while in the background they could hear a female voice speaking something in Vulcan while two others probably her son and the older McCoy were trying to soothe her which all made Uhura blush slightly as she translated some of the words in her head _"due to the state my and Dr. McCoy's counterpart are in, chocolate works rather well to get a Vulcan drunk"_ there were several skeptical noises at the idea that chocolate can get you drunk. " _Caution is still asked, I don't remember the first time I got drunk, but our Doctor did not let me in a fifty feet radius of himself for the upcomming five months without holding a hypospray in my direction._ " this was when from the comm they could hear said man's voice saying something about ' _being able to confirm that the Vulcan ancestors were realated to bloody cats_ '.

"Thank you for the warrning Ambassador..." Kirk said carefully while watching his Spock turn even greaner, McCoy flushing an unnatural shade of red as he tried to scoothe away from the half-Vulcan, he was also thinking about a number of innaporite things now which he imediately pushed away, no need to make this trip even more awkward as it alerady turned out to be. He just hoped that no one will order a report from him about these happenings...


End file.
